


【哥红 贺红】 沦落之爱 中篇

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 呈红, 哥红, 贺红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 贺呈出场，还有，关于贺天极深的强占欲的爱。





	【哥红 贺红】 沦落之爱 中篇

**Author's Note:**

> 贺呈出场，还有，关于贺天极深的强占欲的爱。

正文

 

凌晨三点多，贺家主屋只剩一片寂静的时候，立在雕花铁大门两旁的卫兵把余下的几盏巡逻灯“啪啪啪”地全开了，亮光集中在中央宽阔的步道上，一辆厚重的军用吉普车从黑暗处缓缓出现，驾驶座上的副官朝卫兵们打了个手势，大门“吱呀”一下，逐渐打开，车子顺利地驶入宅院。

车灯熄灭，后座的人提起身旁的文件袋，把帽子方正地托在胸前，下了车。贺呈回来了，在所有人都不知道的情况下，提前回到了贺家。

家里的灯陆续亮起，贺爸爸披着外套，在书房等待自己的长子。他坐在书桌前，手指有节奏地敲着桌面，手边的茶杯里，热气氤氲。

贺呈走到楼梯口，刚想拐弯去书房，突然想起事情，侧身看着自家的佣人，低声问到：“那个小朋友呢？”想想不对，又道：“我的妻。”

慈眉善目的年长佣人笑了下，“少夫人在后楼，老爷夫人把二楼的房间拓宽了，给少爷和少夫人做了婚房。”

贺呈点了头，手扶着栏杆，阔步走上廊道。父子两人聊了好一会儿，谈到部队的事，知道贺呈办理妥当后，贺爸爸眼眉舒展，满是骄傲喜悦。出书房前，他拍了拍贺呈的肩，谈到了莫关山，“小莫很好，你要多多照应他，成婚了，也要顾家些，不要把人冷落了。”贺呈垂着头，应了声“是”，而后离了前院，去了后楼。

莫关山睡眠很浅，在人进门的时侯就已睁开眼。他躺在蚕丝被里，身上穿着中规中矩的整套睡衣，裹得很严实。“谁在那？”少年清润的嗓音响起，带着一丝警觉，贺呈的步子停了下来，他看了看卧室里床的方向，温着声音，回应他，“是我，贺呈。”

莫关山立马撑起身子，斜靠在床头，打开了壁灯。此时，高大的男人站在门口，手臂上挂着军装外套。他只穿着袜子，黑色皮鞋脱了并齐放在鞋架底下，为的是走路不吵醒少年。

灯光晕染在那小方天地之中，这是夫妻两人的第一次见面。刚刚成年的Omega像是初晨花瓣上的朝露，眼眸纯净、不谙世事，贺呈虽然以前未曾见过莫关山，但眼下也生出了亲切感。

男人把外套放在沙发上，朝少年走去，距离越近他看得越真切。或许是刚睡醒的原因，少年眉梢处还留着一股慵懒韵味，温润的光照着他的脸，那长长的睫毛在眼睑下方投下一片整齐的阴影。

感到他的视线，莫关山捏着被角，微微躺下，直到被子遮住自己的口鼻，只露出那双明亮的眼睛，才敢偷偷打量自己的丈夫。床铺凹陷，贺呈坐在他旁边，眼里多了一份宠溺，“别闷着自己了。”他伸手将被子边缘稍稍压下了一些，指腹无意擦过少年脸颊。

莫关山盯着他下巴上黑青的胡茬，而后又掩了眸子，“福姨告诉我，你要去两个月。”贺呈听到他的话，闷闷地笑出声，“以前是，这次快一些，也是为了回来看你。”

Alpha后半句话说得有些像情话，但他的眼睛磊落光明，没有显示出半点暧昧意思。贺呈有个特质，他直率坦诚，从不弯弯绕绕，他想回来见莫关山，是实情，而不是虚假的调情敷衍。

“你睡吧，我去洗个澡。”贺呈把领口的扣子解开，又松了袖口，起身去衣柜寻找自己的衣物。莫关山缩回被窝，打了个哈欠，看着贺呈宽厚结实的肩背在眼前晃荡，困意涌出，他枕着自己的胳膊，沉沉睡去。

从浴室出来，男人只穿着内裤，雪白的浴巾挂在脖颈，头发上还滴着水珠。他边擦发，边拿过睡裤，快速套上，而后裸着上半身走到床头蹲在莫关山面前，俯身亲了亲他的额头，整个人虔诚得就像是个宗教信徒，“晚安，我的妻。”壁灯重新关上，贺呈上了床，侧身去揽自己的Omega。少年把头埋在他的胸前，呼吸浅浅，他们抵足而眠，不过新婚燕尔。

 

贺呈多了半个月的假期，在家休整，但每天还是要会见不同的军官，商讨一些比较紧急重要的事情。贺家的每一个人都看得出，他们的大少爷，声名远扬的贺中将，着实喜爱自己的小妻子。空闲的时间，他都待在莫关山身边，几乎寸步不离，他的笑容从未消失过，眼睛一直追逐着那抹身影，一举一动亲密自然，让人生出两人在一块互相陪伴了许多年的错觉。

那天，后院花架下，莫关山坐在藤椅上看书，小桌上放着佣人给他煮的茶水。透明玻璃壶里，澄澈的液体咕嘟咕嘟沸腾着，烟气直直往上冒，熏热了周遭的空气。

男人过来的时候，莫关山正伸懒腰。他的腰先打直、后微弯，后背肌肉得到充分的舒展，两只手自然地横在两侧。贺呈站在他身后，不动声色地握住他的手腕，莫关山吓了一跳，连忙把手往回撤，转头去看那人。

“在看什么书？”贺呈轻笑出声，跨步走到莫关山面前，把人腾空抱起。不待反应，莫关山就落在了男人的大腿上，贺呈占了他原本的位置，目光灼热。

少年局促着，屁股挪了一下，“我去坐那边的椅子。”他的脚刚要踏到地上，贺呈的手就箍上他的腰，把他搂紧。“坐这就好，我希望你跟我多处处。”他说得温柔又强硬，身上的信息素散发出一点，安抚自己的Omega。

莫关山红着脸，无奈地点了点头。天气回温很快，他今天穿的裤子布料很薄，贴着皮肤，很舒服，但贺呈这样抱他，他只感觉到某个火热的部位触着他的臀，形状温度都透过那条裤子传来，格外清晰。

贺呈回来的这些天，抱过他、亲过他，唯独没有跨过最后一道界限，占有他。两人时不时擦枪走火，贺呈总能在紧要关头忍住，最后只是缠着他用手和大腿帮忙纾解。莫关山因为贺天的事，拥有了强烈的负罪感，他对贺呈很是愧疚，因此不仅不会拒绝他的要求，在床上也分外热情，用身体尽量取悦真心疼爱着他的丈夫。

有一晚，两人贴着身子，温情痴缠的时候，莫关山眼角挂着泪，语调低柔地问趴伏在自己身上的男人，“你不想要我吗？”

贺呈把控不住直接把阴茎刺入他腿间，猛力抽插。“你才18岁，我怕你疼，受不住。”他的吻连绵不绝地落在莫关山身上，携着无尽怜爱。少年的心跳慢了一拍，抱着男人的脖子，把腿夹得更紧。

回想那些令人面红耳赤的画面，莫关山失神地摇了摇头，手中的书差点掉在地上。“怎么了？”贺呈关切地问，胸膛贴上他的背。“没事，偶然想到什么。”莫关山摆着手，随意应付过去。

“翻译学的书？”贺呈瞟到书的封面，有些惊讶。莫关山把书递给他，让他翻看，“我想当个翻译员。”少年声音轻快愉悦了起来，谈到自己对未来的规划，他像颗星子，闪闪发光。

“我辅修过这门学科，不懂的可以问问我，我给你推荐书目，带你去见老师。”贺呈的心情也跟着他明朗起来，他喜欢莫关山这幅模样，有活力，带着精神气。少年愉快地答应了，翻了好几遍书页。贺呈见他开心，低头亲了他，一个浅吻不够，又逐渐变成湿吻。

就在两人亲得难舍难分之际，院子角落，一个人驻足而立。消失了一周在外地参加军校演武大赛的贺天，脸色阴森，死死地盯着两人，他如鬼魅般，忽然出现在那，窥视了好一会儿。看着自己的哥嫂，亲热得容不下他人的样子，贺天咬着牙，手肘大力撞了一下身旁的墙壁，转身离开了。

莫关山原本闭着的眼稍稍睁开了些，他感应到有人在看他们，但是扫视了一周，又什么都没发现。趁他不注意，贺呈的手溜进他的衣服，掐了一下他胸前的红豆，莫关山低叫出声，被男人握着腰往下压。巨大的阳物隔着裤子戳进莫关山的臀缝，暧昧地研磨打转，莫关山气息不稳，断续地把话说完，“回……回房里，不要在这。”贺呈咬着他的耳垂，将人打横抱，快速穿过走廊，上了二楼。一整个下午，两人都腻在房间里，没有出来过。

 

傍晚贺呈有事，又匆匆出门，莫关山裸着身子躺在床上，骨头懒散，好久才起身穿衣。被称为福姨的老佣人给他准备了晚饭，吃的膳食都是调养身子的。今天贺家主屋有些冷清，多数人物都不在，莫关山还没入学，反倒成了最悠闲的。

他在楼下坐了一会儿，又去逗窗边的鹦鹉，那花花绿绿的学舌鸟看见他，就叽喳地喊“少夫人，少夫人。”他不厌其烦地教它，想让它叫自己的名字，可是那小家伙就是执着地喊他“少夫人”，一人一鸟展开博弈，逗笑了站在不远处的福姨。

“铃铃铃铃……”客厅的老式电话突然响起，福姨离得近，几步过去，拿起了听筒。

“少夫人，是少爷。”

莫关山小跑到那，两只手接过。

“贺呈。”

男人四周声音有些嘈杂，隐约可以听见警笛声、人群喧闹声。“这边出了事，我今晚就不回去了，你早点睡，不用等我。”贺呈的声音还是平静的，他体贴地叮嘱莫关山，但那边有人叫他，语气急切，“贺中将，您得先离开这。”贺呈不得已切断电话，莫关山连一句“注意安全”都没能说全。

还是有些不安，少年眉头紧锁，来回踱步。福姨见他这样，温言说到，“少夫人，没事的，您先上楼去，明天就能见着少爷了。”勉强答应，莫关山回了房间，一夜无眠。

大概是天蒙蒙亮的时候，院落里停了辆车，贺呈风尘仆仆，从车上下来。他眼皮底下青黑一片，看起来有些疲惫，去到楼上，见到好不容易睡着的莫关山，眼神不由温暖起来。

他弯着腰，低头用下巴去蹭莫关山的脸，短短的胡茬扎在少年白皙柔嫩的面皮上，变成了独特的打招呼方式。他在莫关山耳边呢喃，热气蹿入耳道，酥酥麻麻的，让少年嘤咛起来。

“你回来了。”

“嗯，回来了。”

莫关山掀了被子的一角，主动往后退，腾出一个空位。贺呈了然，脱了身上的衣服、裤子，钻进被窝，然后把莫关山捞过来，按进怀里。

“昨晚怎么了？”

贺呈亲了亲他的眉眼，“外宾的车子爆炸了，不过那时候人还没上车，所以没出事。”

莫关山眼睛瞪圆了，睡意瞬间退散，“是有人做的还是……”想到自己是在跟国家高层讲这些话，莫关山闭了嘴，不敢说下去了。

“确实是人为的，再过一会儿，网上的报道就传遍了，没什么不能讨论的。”贺呈的手掌从Omega的腰线滑到股间，不安分起来。他揉着莫关山的臀肉，言语间充满诱惑，“小山，我好似又等不及了，我怕我要违背自己说过的话了。”

男人翻身压到他身上，单手勾住底下人的睡裤，连同最里边那层棉质布料，一起往下扯。

“我看到衣柜里的抑制剂了，你的发情期还有几天才来？”

贺呈弹了弹莫关山微勃的茎体，把自己的物件也掏出来，让它们交叠在一起。滚烫的热度之下，两根东西严密地贴合，磨蹭着，让莫关山不由产生陌生的快感。

“三……三天。”莫关山手指抓住被子，腰部抬高，迎合着贺呈的动作。

“我们在那天补新婚夜好不好？”贺呈支使着那处，顶了好几下，动的幅度越来越大。莫关山不自然地别过头，手挡住眼睛，他的脚摩挲着贺呈的腿，当做应答。

情动之时，空气中，蓝风铃浅淡的香气被浓烈的琥珀及广藿香包围，两股味道都像极了他们的主人，一个自然清新，一个粗犷性感。

 

贺天穿了件高领黑风衣，戴着顶鸭舌帽，闪进一间房子。他的手上提着一个银色金属箱子，在阳光下反射出刺眼的光。那是间独栋，伫立在城市的贫困区，里边破败不堪，破旧的沙发上满是灰尘污垢，废纸、胶布撒了一地。贺天走到墙前，摸到墙纸边缘的卷曲处，用力一撕，灰色的墙体完全显露出来。他用铁棍在墙上敲，如果声音厚重，他就转移方向，试了好几次，终于敲到心里想的那个地方，贺天用手一扣，把一块砖拿出来，露出里面的空间。那里躺着小张黑色芯片以及光盘，贺天取出，把光盘插进带来的电脑里。

屏幕上亮光莹莹，贺天笑了一下，眼神却是无比冰冷。修长的手指敲击了一下发送键，一切已成定局。

莫关山收到贺天的简讯，数十条一股脑地发到了他的信箱，他正在查找资料，消息提示音持续了一分钟左右，让他怔愣在那。犹豫了片刻，少年伸手，点开了对话框。最先入眼的是视频封面，他赤着下体，坐在一人胯上，私密处暴露在外，面色潮红。轻薄的平板砸在地毯上，闷声一响，莫关山失了魂魄，脸色发青。阴凉的气息从脊椎骨往上攀爬，心脏疯狂跳动，似乎要破开血肉，少年眼里聚起了泪水，他只觉得现在周身冰冷、毛骨悚然。

他忍着心里的愤怒、恐惧、慌乱，拿起平板滑动消息，视频总共发来二十几条，莫关山关了声音，随意点开一条，那画面激烈且色情，拍摄的角度是从下往上，看起来极具冲击力。那狭窄的隔间里，他跟贺天做的事，全被录下来了。

信息又传来，上面只写了一串地址，莫关山明白，贺天这是要他亲自去找他。这已经是赤裸裸的威胁了，莫关山甚至能想得到，自己要是不去，会发生怎样的后果，贺天在逼他做出抉择。

莫关山坐在地上，无助地看着窗外，眼泪淌了满脸，他随手一抹，终于呜咽起来。

午后，莫关山孤身去了那栋楼。他穿着一件卡其色外套，腰间系着一根格纹腰带，整个人肃穆端庄。楼上的门开着，莫关山手搭栏杆，一步一步，沉重得像是在前往地狱之门。到了最后一层台阶，他屏着气，还是迈了进去。房间窗户大开，外面的风把窗帘吹得翻飞，贺天立在窗前，背对着莫关山。

“嫂子来得真快。”黑发男生转头，莫关山才发现他在吸烟。

“把视频删了。”少年不卑不亢，与他正面对峙，语气冷淡。

贺天把烟灭了，笑眯眯地盯着他看，“什么视频？嫂子你得说清楚些。”Alpha步伐悠闲，逐渐走近。“你哭过了？”他的手抚上少年的眼角，目光缱绻。

“贺天，不要再继续下去了。”莫关山拍落他的手，后退了几步。

“我倒是没想到，你跟贺呈，恩爱和睦得很。”

“你勾引他上了床，就像你勾引我那样，让他对你痴心一片？”

贺天变了脸，眼色阴郁起来。他再一次逼近莫关山，一只手钳制住他，一只手解开了他的腰带。少年的手被束缚住，衣衫凌乱地倒在地上。贺天将他翻了个身，让他跪在地上，压低腰部，抬高屁股。莫关山蹬着腿，想要向前爬开，被贺天拽住手腕上的带子，一把扯回来。“放开我！不要！”莫关山哭叫着，情绪崩溃，无谓地挣扎。贺天扯下他的裤子，手掌用力拍向他雪白的臀部，“啪啪”几下，打得又狠又疼，那里霎时红了一片。

“放过我吧，贺天！放过我.....”莫关山伏低姿态哀求着，18年来，他第一次觉得自己的人生灰暗无边，连牲畜都不如。

“我恨你，我恨你！”悲戚不已，莫关山红着眼，一遍一遍地重复这句话，他眼神空洞，心彻底死了。

贺天不动了，他跪在莫关山身后，停下了所有动作。少年泪水涟涟，半边脸贴在地上，落魄狼狈。他说着贺天最惧怕的话，那些话语如尖利的飞矢，洞穿了贺天的心脏。他突然间不知道自己在做什么，他想，我爱他，这有错吗？房间里只余莫关山的哭声，不知过了多久，贺天松开了那根腰带，抽好莫关山的裤子，把人抱了起来。

莫关山受了惊，神情恍惚，看着头顶的天花板，一直在喃喃自语。贺天把他抱下楼，去了车上，莫关山因为哭久了，不停打嗝，贺天替他顺背，缓缓地，最后把人哄睡了。

他紧紧地搂着莫关山，嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，把泪水吻去。把人安置在后座，贺天开车回了贺家，径直驶往后楼的院子。福姨见到二少爷的车子开进来，原本还有些疑惑，直到贺天打开车门，小心翼翼地把莫关山抱出来，她大惊失色，回头之时，看到贺呈严肃无比地站在客厅。

贺天抱着人看向贺呈，开门见山到：“贺呈，谈谈吧。”


End file.
